Zeref GO BACK TO TIME NATSU
by black moon devil
Summary: Natsu is fighting against Zeref and wins but Zeref doesn't likes to die now. He forces Natsu back to time and Natsu have to start it all over again can he save more lives then the first timeline?
1. prologue

**Hello guys this is a fanfiction about Natsu going back to the past it will be fun wouldn't it….**

 **Natsu: "Hell no"**

 **Me: "Oh and I don't own fairy tail"**

 **Prologue**

In the town of magnolia town two people were fighting. When you see this fight you would just think of one thing. Are they Human?

Rocks flew everywhere fire and darkness was overwhelming the valley below. In the dust there were two mages fighting each other. One was a boy with dark hair and red eyes of blood his name was Zaref and his opponent was a pink haired mage called Natsu.

"Not bad Natsu." Zaref said as he dodged another fire fist "You have grown my brother…"

"I am not your brother!" Natsu yelled as his fist covered with flames.

Natsu punched and punched at Zeref but it was no use. Zeref was called the evil dark wizard after all.

"Is that all?" Zeref sneered at Natsu "Because if it is you will never defeat me."

"Oh really?" Natsu shouted "How about this?"

His right arms that were bandaged were all off. On his arm was a dragon's Tattoo and as soon as the bandage was off the ground was on fire. The Earth was melting.

"This is the last power of Igneel!" Natsu shouted "Be gone Zeref!"

"NEVER!" Zeref yelled and dark energy was starting to rise.

"Let's END THIS!"

"Sure!"

" **Blaze** **dragon king mode…"**

" **Death orb…"**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

With the guild(Ten minutes ago)

Everyone is in the kingdom of fiore and fairy tail was talking with their guild members. Everyone was at least hurt and even worst lost their lives. Fairy tail has lost there master and now there master was Laxus.

"Where is Natsu?" Laxus asked one of the guild members

"I don't know where he is."

"Maybe he is with Happy."

'Where are you Natsu' Laxus who was getting worried heard a loud sound outside.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Every one said as they went outside. Outside of the kingdom far from its view was an fire tower.

"Natsu?!" Everyone said as they rushed to the place by incredible speed.

Back with Natsu.

"Huff, Huff, Huff, Huff…." Natsu was panting and sweating all over as his opponent was on the ground.

"Very good E.N.D" said Zeref "You almost killed me back there… I wanted to die and live the mortal world but I want to win this fight Natsu…"

"What the hell are you talking about." Natsu scolded "You lost the fight!"

"Oh I lost it alright but still." Zeref said as he stood up "I'm ready for my last magic!"

" **Time travel!"** yelled Zeref as he pointed a finger at Natsu "and this time I will win Natsu and see your friends die!"

"What the…"

It was the last word he said as he was swept in to darkness and saw nothing more…

"Huh? Where am I?"

"Son, your finally awake, Now TRAIN!" something yelled at him

"Why should I tra-" Natsu was trying to say train but stopped when he saw a red dragon.

"I I Igneel?

 **Alright finished for today I will come back soon because it is spring vatcation!**

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back I'm going to write a little more I think you will like it**

 **I don't own fairy tail.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"I I Igneel?!"  
"Why?" said the red dragon in an annoyed tone

"Why are you here?"

"hum?"

"Why are you here in Magnolia town?!" Natsu shouted "Plus you were killed by Acnologia!"

The dragon stared at Natsu and said "How do you know of Acnologia" it was almost sounded like shock. When Natsu said nothing the dragon now shouted the same question at him. At this Natsu stared up at Igneel and said "When is date today?"

"775 December why?" asked Igneel as he glared at Natsu.

"Oh My God" whispered Natsu. "Igneel you said this year is 775?"

"Yes, and where is Magnolia town. Son are you alright?"

Natsu didn't said anything but he was thinking hard. If Igneel was right he had came back to time and this time he could save everyone Gramps, Igneel, or maybe hades. His body told him that he had the same amount of magic when he was fighting Zeref and he was happy about it.

"Igneel, I want be stronger." Said Natsu in a deadly voice "Can you train me and don't question anything?"  
"Sure, but I can say your almost the same level on me." Igneel tilted his head and said "Have you mastered 'dragon force'?"

"No, I want to learn how to use it and maybe the 'dragon king mode' as well" said Natsu

"I think it is almost impossible to keep using dragon king mode" said Igneel "Let's master the dragon force first then I will about the other mode."

"Sure father, I didn't saw you in a life time." Said Natsu with a happy smile on his face.

The dragon smiled at him and said "It is time Natsu let's start training."

* * *

 **2years later(magnolia town)**

Natsu walked on the street of magnolia town. He walked 5month to reach here and met Wendy as well. Now they were walking to 'Fairy tail' together.

"It never changes…." Whispered Natsu only to him self "I want to see gramps face…"

"Natsu san is it close?" asked Wendy she was little bit tired of all the walking and wanted to get some place to sleep

"Ah, it is very close just around this corn-" He was about say corner but bumped in to a small old man with clown hat.

"Who are you two?" asked Makarov "I can feel you twos magic pressure and came to see who it was."

"My name is Natsu and this is Wendy. We were going to join Fairy tail." Said N atsu

"Really? My name is Makarov and I'm fairy tail's guild master." Said Makarov "Let's go get your stamps."

As soon as the door opened Natsu, Wendy and Gramps could see a fight. There was a red haired girl and a white haired girl fighting each other. But the worst thing was they were coming this way! Gramps was already out of site and Wendy had went outside again but the problem was…

"NATSU, GET OUT OF THERE OR YOU WILL BE NOTHING MORE THEN A POOL OF BLOOD!" yelled Gramps from somewhere you can't see.

To late they were already next to him and attacked. Dust covered the front door as Wendy cried for her friend but when the dust cleared they could see a very unharmed Natsu who was holding the sword of the red hair and stopping the fist of the white hair girl.

Everyone's mouth hit the ground as they could see a very confused Natsu who just said "Hello I'm here to join the guild."

"sorry about that my name is Erza." Said the red hair girl as made her sword disappear. "Oh that ugly one is mirajane"

"Who are you calling ugly you asshole!"

"Why do we need to fight again demon?"

"Sure tin can."

"Oh shut up both of you." Said Natsu in a annoyed voice.

"What did you say?!" They both shouted at him.

"Nothing, and when you want to fight me fight me after I become fairy tail's member." He then went to Gramps who was sitting on the bar.

"Where would you like?" asked Makarov

"Red on my right shoulder." Said Natsu.

"Very well Wendy have already put her stamps so we should call everyone in the guild."

"LISTEN UP BRATS, THIS IS NATSU DRAGNEEL AND WENDY MARVELL. WE HAVE OUR NEW FRIENDS SO LETS PARTY!" Makarov called out to the guild. Natsu turned around and saw a girl with white hair but short.

"Hi, I'm Lisanna, Let's be friends." Said the small girl

"Sure my name is Natsu and this is my friend Wendy she-" Natsu was talking but was stopped by Mirajane grabing his shoulder.

"Can we fight now?!" she said with a evil smile

" Mira nee don't fight Natsu." Lisanna said "He is very tired."

"Oh, already making a boyfriend Lisanna?" she said with a evil smile as she looked at her sister who was blushing madly

"OF C CORSE NOT" as she stuttered

"Then there is no problem is there….. Natsu." The demon said

"Sure thing Mira." Natsu said with a grin "I will beat you."

Everyone who heard this was worried for the newcomer. Mira was strongest in her age and she would likely kill this guy.

"Then what are you waiting for lets go outside and kick your ass." Said Mira.

/

 **On the training field**

"That boy is going to die"

"Mira he is new so don't kill him"

As they worried about him Natsu scoffed 'I will kick her ass for sure' as he was walking to the training field Lisanna came up to Natsu.

"Is everything okay Natsu?" Lisanna asked him with worried looks "My sister is very strong you know…"

"Everything will be fine Lis." He said in a confident voice "I'm pretty strong you know."

"Oh really pinky." Said a voice that Natsu knew too well "I can take your picture when your face is in the ground if you want." The voice sneered

"And you are…?" Natsu asked the raven haired boy

"I am Gray, Gray fullbuster." The naked boy said.

"Are you an idiot stripper?" asked Natsu "You should take off your pants too."

"What do you mean?" The boy said in irritated voice. Suddenly a brown hair girl was next to him "Gray your clothes." She said in a boring voice "By the way I'm Cana good luck with the battle."

"Thanks, my name is Natsu." Said Natsu as he saw Gray looking for his cloth 'Always the same Gray hmm?'

"Natsu quickly the fight is about to start!" Makarov called out to him.

"Okay Gramps I'm coming." He called "Wish me luck guys."

As Natsu was about to turn Lisanna called out for him and he turned around to be kissed by Lisanna. She smiled with a blush and said "Good luck" before disappearing into the crowd.

"Okay that was unexpected." He said to himself and ran to the training field.

Everyone was already there and Mira was standing on the field.

"You took your time PINKY." She called out

"There is two thing that you should not do to me." He said as he walked up to the field. "First who hurts my nakama are all enemy. Two YOU NEVER CALL ME PINKY!" he shouted the last part.

"Whatever Pinky you are going down." She said

As the bets were being made Natsu had an idea.

"Mira Lets have a bet." He told her "When I win you will let me sleep in your house for one week."

"Ok, but when I win you're going to give all the money you get for one week." She said "Is that fair?"

"Sure"

"Let the battle begin!" yelled Makarov

As soon as the master shouted she came running to him as she was about to punch him. She realized there was nothing but thin air. 'What! Where did he go?' she thought as she turned around there was Natsu with a grin go his face.

"To slow." He called out and with a blink he was upon her. Natsu punched her on the stomach and everything was over.

* * *

 **In the fight (audience)**

"Gramps who do you think will win" Laxus called to his grandfather.

"I think Natsu will win this fight." Makarov answered

"Hm? Why? You and Lisanna alone put bets on Natsu and you didn't even saw his magic." Laxus said "Are you old now?"

"Look and see then Laxus." Makarov said and called out "Let the battle begin!"

In 5seconds Mira was knocked out and everyone in fairy tail's jaw hit the floor. "Told you Laxus now give me the money. Hihihihihi…." Said Makarov

"This is not possible." Said Laxus as he shut his mouth "This is a level that I never saw before."

* * *

 **Back with Natsu**

'Now that was easy' he said as he lifted Mira bridal style and started walking back to the guild 'I will take Wendy and sleep In Mira house. He told himself and joined Wendy, Lisanna and Elfman to the way to there house.

"W W What?" Mira awaked as Natsu was putting her down in her bed. "Why am in my bed and why are you here?" She asked Natsu

"You were defeated in 5seconds so shut up and sleep." Natsu smirked

"That is impossible." Mira whispered to herself "How could you do that."

"I am stronger then you simple." He said "So now go to sleep."

"Why did hit my stomach in all places?" she asked with anger "That was not fair you know just fainting a person in battle."

"Oh then should I hit your beautiful face of yours?" He asked with a grin

Mira blushed and asked "I'm beautiful?" she asked to Natsu who answered cheerfully "Sure you are now get some sleep."

When he left the room she stared out the window and felt the cheek hot. 'What is this feeling?'

* * *

 **In Natsu's dream**

" **hello?" "anyone there?"**

Natsu called for life of a person In a place of pink clouds.

" **It's been a while Natsu."** Said a voice and there was…

" **ZEREF!"** Natsu shouted

 **Still in Natsu's dream**

" **What are you doing in my dreams**." Asked Natsu.

" **Oh, nothing, I got bored so I came here to talk to you.** " Said Zeref.

They stared at each other for a long time and it was Zeref who talked first " **So brother how was your day today? I could see that you were fighting with a girl**."

Natsu didn't ignored the mage and asked his question " **Are you from the future?** "

" **Why… Yes I am.** "

" **Can I ask why you are even here?** "

" **Hmmmmm… Lets say I'm here to give you a friend.** " Said Zeref as he started to chant

POOF

Out of nowhere there was a little girl but the strange thing was she looked just like him. She had pink hair and a scarf like Natsu's and she looked like the same age as he was. But there was a horn growing on her head and blood red eyes were looking right at him.

" **Ok who is this?** " Natsu asked rather carefully

" **This is your demon side power**." Zeref answered " **Her name is E.N.D and she will make you learn demon magic.**

The girl than smiled at him and said in a very cute tone.

" **Hello there my name is E.N.D(** **Etherious Naomi Dragneel)** **but you can just call me Naomi. I think we will be good friends.** " Naomi smiled.

" **Oh great…. Another strange demon…** " Natsu sighed

" **I will talk to you in your head so you would always talk to me.** " She winked

" **I would love to see my little brother suffer.** " Zeref laughed and everything became dark again and light shined against his eyes.

 **/**

 **In the real World**

Natsu opened his eyes to see Wendy smiling at him "Good morning Natsu." "Good morning Wendy." He sat up and brushed his teeth and wore his cloth. "I'm going to the guild first, would you like to come too?" He asked Wendy.

"Oh, okay let's go." Wendy said

They walked out of the strauss sibling's house and went to the guild. It was already open and he could see Makarov was waiting for them. "Welcome my boy." Makarov "I want to talk to you in my office please."

They walked to the second floor and left Wendy to play with Levy. Makarov walked through his office door and made Natsu do the same.

"Now I want to ask you a favor." Said Gramps "Show me your full power."

Natsu sighed "How Gramps?"

"Lets meet at 11 and you need to fight me."

"Oh, okay."

"You may go."

Natsu went out of the office and walked down the stairs to get some breakfast. ' **You should be training not eating!?** ' Natsu heard this voice and couldn't help but frown. ' **Is that you Naomi?'**

' **Yes, and you are going to train with me right know or I will make you pay.'**

' **Fine.'**

He was about to walk out of the guild but was stopped as Gray ran over to him "Fight me fire brain!"

"I will not fight you now." Natsu said as he walked toward the exit. "But when you attack me I will make sure it is the last thing you do stripper." He said

Natsu made his way to the east forest.

/

 **Mean while**

"What do you need master hades?"

"I need you watch over this boy Ultear, he is very interesting."

"As you wish master, who is this boy?"

Hades said nothing as he looked outside the window…

* * *

 **That it for today maybe I will more during the vatcation I don't know.**

 **Please review**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys I had a big test and couldn't write the story I will write 5 more chapters before the exam I promise.**

 **/**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2_**

/

"That is all for today Natsu." Said Naomi

"Man this is hard." Said Natsu as he lied down on the grass "What time is it Naomi?"

"Hmm…. It says that it is ten, so we have 1hour until you fight the old guy."

"One hour, huh?" Natsu suddenly stood up and walked slowly out of the forest.

"Oi! Where do you think your going?" Naomi asked.

"Isn't that obvious?" Natsu said "I need food."

Laughing Naomi went back to his mindscape and Natsu was left alone. 'I think I will go to the guild for some food.' He started to walk to the guild while talking with Naomi in his brain.

/

 **Meanwhile….**

'Hmmm, he is a very interesting boy indead.' Ultear was hiding in a tree near the forest and saw natsu leaving and talking to himself. 'Very big magic energy can be sensed and demonic power too.'

But she didn't expected him to turn around and smile "What are you doing here?" She almost fell from the tree she was hiding in. "How did you noticed me?"

"Very simple, smell." He said "By the way my name is Natsu."

"My name is Ultear and I was not stalking you." She said "I just sleep in trees when I'm tired."

"Do you use magic?" He asked fully knowing the answer.

"No." she said. "But I can sense magic, how can you have so much magic?"

"That is none of your business Ultear, or should I say Utear of the Grimoire heart?" Natsu asked with a grin. Ultear suddenly took defensive mode and took the orb out. "Who are you and why do you know me?"

"Let's say I'm your friend." He said "I will only say this."

He took a deep breath and said "don't look for Zeref." Ultear stiffened a little "Why should I take orders from you?"

"It is not a order. You can see Zeref right now if you want." Natsu said. "But he will not be so happy about it."

"You…. Can summon him?" She asked "How can you do that?"

"Ah…. That is …."

/

 **Flash back(in the final battle)**

"Natsu before we begin I have something to tell you…." Said Zeref.

"What is it Zeref?"

"Did you know that you can summon me?"

"No…"

"All you have to do is shout "Black wizard sir, you need to save me please?" really loud" said Zeref with a stoic face but Natsu could see he was cracking up in the inside.

"No, hell way I'm going to say that…"

 **Flash back(fin)**

/

"You really think this will work?" asked Ultear

"What you don't believe in me? I'm little bit hurt?" said natsu in a very cute face.

"N-No" Ultear blushed. 'Am I really blushing in front of this kid.

"Okay, but try not to laugh." He drew air in his Lungs and shouted "Black wizard sir, you need to save me please?"

Suddenly a black magic circle was seen on the ground and slowly but surely Zeref rising from the ground.

"Hello there Natsu." As he made a face splitting grin.

"Wipe that face off Zeref, I really hate you for that." Said Natsu with a scowl.

"I love you to Natsu."

Ultear looked very confused. She went close to Natsu and whispered "Pss, Natsu is this really Zeref? He looks so weak."

"Don't look the outside and yes this is really Zeref the black mage."

"Umm, Okay I will believe you for for now."

"Master Zeref!" Zeref turned around and saw Ultear lying in front of him.

"What do you want?" He asked. "We want to unlock your power sir!" Ultear shouted her face never leaving the ground.

"You want to give me back my power?" asked Zeref as he lowered down his body "But you don't have to."

Ultear looked up and saw Zeref's red demonic eyes boring into her. "Because I already have power."

Ultear was sure she was about to die when Natsu stepped in front of her. " Whoa, stop right there bro your freaking the girl out." Then he turned to Ultear and said "The thing he want to say is stop trying to find him. If you don't want to die."

Ultear looked bewildered "But what about the magic word?"

"That is an absolute lie of course there is nothing called the magic world." Natsu answered.

"What will I do now?" She asked in bewilderment.

"Well you can go back to your ship and tell Zeref to Hades. Or you can come with me to Fairy tail." Natsu realizing the worried look on her face he said "In Fairy tail everybody is family. So don't worry I will protect you."

She thought for a moment and said "Okay I will come with you. But how do I erase my guild Mark?"

"I can just burn it with my fire, if you want."

Ultear looked doubtful for a moment but nodded.

Zeref smiled and turned to Natsu "Well I think it is Over. Call me again and you the spell right?"

Seeing the smug look on his face he almost strangled Zeref but sighed "Yes, Zeref."

"Good!" And he was gone in a poof.

"I hate him." Natsu scowled. "Let's go Ultear."

They walked about 10minites and arrived on the guild door.

Soon he kicked the door opened. As usual there was a brawl in the center was Erza and Mira trying to kill each other.

"Come on Ultear we don't have all day."

They passed the fighting teenagers and arrived to where Makarov sat.

"Hello Master."

Makarov turned and saw Natsu staring at him with a girl who looked like erza's ege.

"And who is this girl?" Makarov asked

"Hello master I am Ultear milkovich and I was hoping to join this guild."

Makarov sat there and shouted "Hey brats! This is Ultear milkovich and she will be joining the guild. So lets party!"

While Ultear got her Guild Mark. He found Gray and started fighting. The party has started.

/

 **6hours later.**

 **/**

It was late midnight and everybody was asleep. Well, except Natsu and the Master.

"Well Natsu I think this is the time."

"Well let's go then gramps."

They walked through the trees and settled in a large opening.

The small boy and the old man looked at each other. Readied for Battle and pounced at each other….

/

* * *

 **And that is finished for today. I will try and update more frequently.^^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Woah, It is Sunday and I have decided to post every Sunday. Please review!**

 **/**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **/**

"So Natsu give me all you got!"

"Sure thing gramps!"

In the dark town of Magnolia fire started to erupt on the edge of the forest.

"This will hurt a little…" said Natsu as he pumped up his cheeks. " **Fire dragon's ROAR"** massive flames that was taller than buildings came forward to Makarov. "Oh no…." Makarov thought quickly and avoided to the right.

 _ **BOOM!**_

"That was quite power Natsu…" said Makarov as he looked to his side there was nothing but ashes.

"Thanks Gramps!" said Natsu "But this is the real one!"

Before Makarov could say anything all around him fire started erupt from the earth. **"Blaze dragon king mode."** "This is my full power gramps try to be alive."

" **Blaze dragon king's ….. ROAR!"**

That was end of the mountains behind Magnolia.

/

 **Next morning**

 **/**

"Master! The mountains of Magnolia is gone!" said Warren as he kicked the doors open. But saw nothing but a little mummy on the counter.

"Ummm, Master?"

The mummy just said things like "hmm Hmmm!" and "Hmm, Hmm…" 's.

"MASTER, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" asked Warren and that caught everyone's attention.

"MASTER!"

Everyone's head was now on Master now and Makarov saw there was no pulling out of this. He pulled off the bandage of his mouth and sighed.

"Well you see…. I…. saw…. a… DRAGON!"

Everyone's eyes went wide as dinner plates as they began talk among themselves.

Then Makarov told the group a heroic story about him fighting off the dragon in his giant form. But getting injured.

"Hey! Guys what are you talking about?"

Everyone turned around and saw their new dragon slayer smiling at them. Lisanna ran up to Natsu and told him about the dragon that fought Makrov and how the Mountains were blown to dust.

When Lisanna finished they could see Natsu trying not to laugh. "Oh…. I-Is that s-so." He stuttered. But he couldn't took it anymore and laughed so loud that the ceiling shook.

"Hey! Why are laughing?" They all said.

"It is jus-." But was cut off by a large hand crushing on his head knocking him out."

"Sorry Natsu my hand just ordered me to attack you, stupid hand."

Everyone sweat dropped at this and began going on jobs. Moments later Natsu came back to the living world saying something like "Stupid old man." And "Ouch…"

"Are you alright?" Mira asked kneeling down at him. He sat up and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah…"

Then he looked around and saw Ultear walking towards him. "Hey Natsu a word."

They went outside but nobody saw a jealous Mira staring at them.

/

 **Guild Back.**

/

"Ok this is the place. I want to ask you one thing." She took a deep breath and said "Who are you?"

"Hmmm? I don't know what your talking about." Said Natsu "I am Natsu dragneel."

"Oh, really? Then how did you beat Master with just one roar." Ultear asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Arrrr, Did you saw it?" I asked really didn't know what to do. Then I had this brilliant idea. "Okay I can tell who I am but you will not believe me so I will show you."

"What do you me-" Suddenly fire surrounded both of them as they teleported.

But they didn't saw a surprised Mirajane.

/

Tartaros

/

"Where are we?"

"We are in the guild Tartaros the strongest dark guild in Fiore." Natsu answered "Let's go."

About 5miniutes walk they arrived in a large door.

"Here we are let's go in." Natsu pushed the huge doors open and saw every demon of Zeref sitting on the chair and right in front of them was Mard geer sitting on a chair looking surprised.

"Hello Mard geer." Natsu greeted.

"Who are you Human." Mard geer hissed. "This is not a land that you can enter."

"Hoh? Is that a challenge?" Natsu cracked his head to the side and looked up to the devil. "You truly want to fight?" His power going up. "Do you want to die?"

"Who , Who are you human." Asked Mard geer as his group of demons readied got an attack.

"Me? My name is Natsu Dragneel." He said "They called E.N.D a long time ago."

"What do you mean you are E.N.D I have the book right here!" Mard geer shouted not believing a thing about it.

"That book is part of my power called life." Natsu said "Now give me my book."

Mard geer hesitated for a second but gave Natsu the book. The book glowed for a moment and was absorbed in to Natsu.

'Naomi will this make me immortal now?'

'Well, yes this will not make you die of old age.'

"Well I am back but I need to have a life in this old body so today I came here to give you a mission." Natsu said to Mard geer.

"Kill everyone in grimoire heart except weak guys and a girl named "Meredy." Natsu said "You can kill some weak guys when they piss you but never hurt Meredy if she is killed there will be a lot of punishments." They could see he was serious because of his now red eyes.

Ultear hadn't talked in this conversation but when she realized Natsu was E.N.D she was horrified. The boy that stand in front of him was one of the strongest things in the world.

"Well Master who is the girl behind you?" Sayla asked.

"Hmm? Oh, this is Ultear she is close friend of mine." Natsu said. "Oh is it your girlfriend master? If it is Sayla will be very disappointed." Said Kyoka almost teasing.

This made Ultear blush and Sayla to scowl at her.

"Well it was really good to see you all." With that said flames covered the two and they were gone.

"Well, this is who I really am what do you think?"

Ultear fidgeted for a moment and lowered her head to natsu "It is a honor master E.N.D." Then she could feel a hand grabbing her chin and lifting her face up. "You don't need to bow, you are my friend and my friend is family." Ultear blushed one more time and saw Natsu turning around.

"I need to train don't tell anyone about this."

Ultear smiled "Okay Natsu." She said and Natsu started slowly walked to the forest where the sun was setting.

/

* * *

 **Well that was it! I will mostly right between 1000 ~ 2000 words and when you want to make more pairing add in the review I will put it on the story and you can vote about it.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back! This is another story about Natsu. I got an review that said put Levy into the harem. What do you guy's think? I can just put Levy with Gajeel like normal but that is your choice.**

 **Natsu x Levy : 1**

 **Gajeel x Levy: 0**

 **I will put this thing until September 4th.**

 **Please put more reviews!**

 **Chapter 4**

/

 **6years later…**

"You are doing good." Said Naomi "I think in a few days you will master the art of devil slaying magic. But remember Natsu this art will be very dangerous you can lose your mind using this spell.

"Thanks Naomi." He said. He was more taller, shoulders more wider. Like the Natsu in the past but his hair was more longer with bangs surrounded his eyes. He wears the clothes when he wears in the grand magic games and a red haori with a 'fairy tail' symbol on his back.

He was training in his 'brain world'. But in the real world he was sitting on the tree and next to him was a sleeping Happy.

"Natsu! Happy!" said a voice.

This caused Natsu and Happy to burst out of dream land.

"Huh?! Oh it's you Lisanna." Natsu said as he yawned "I didn't saw you."

Lisanna puffed out her cheeks and pouted like a little girl. "Hmpf! Is that all you have to say to your wife?"

Before He could answer they heard a voice.

"Hey Lisanna!" Another voice called and everyone looked to see Mira and Elfman a few feet away. "We need to go to the mission now!"

"Huh? What mission?" asked Natsu fully knowing what it was.

Mira smirked as if she knew everything. "Oh, it is nothing but we will be going on a S-class mission."

"Well, have a good trip." Said Natsu and tried to go back to sleep.

"IS THAT ALL?!" they shouted while there eyes popping out.

"But… Natsu don't you want to come?" asked Lisanna sweat dropping.

"Nah, I have a bad feeling about this so I will not be coming." Said Natsu "Be careful Lisanna."

"I will Natsu." Said Lisanna and she ran to her family. They were about to walk away but Natsu called once again.

"Mira! A word."

When He and Mira went back of the tree. Mira noticed he looked very serious.

"What is it Natsu?" asked Mira

"I think there will be very bad things going to happen in this mission so when you and your family have a problem with this mission say these magic word" Natsu took a deep breath and said "Please, help me fire dragon prince! And I will be there."

 **/**

 **Tenrou island**

"Figured out the spell huh, Natsu."

 **/**

 **Back to the tree**

"The hell I will say that!" shouted Mira as she glared at Natsu.

Natsu raised his hand and stopped the she-devil from killing him. "Wait there is a way to get help, you just need to shout 'Natsu'. But-"

"But what." As she saw the most terrifying grin the world.

"You need to be my slave for 1month." Said Natsu and was hit by a foot.

"I will never say that words…" She said as she went back to her waiting family.

 **/**

 **7hours later**

"Lisanna get away from that beast!" shouted Mira as the take over failed and Elfman was standing in front of Lisanna.

"Let's go home." The hand of the beast rose in a slow motion.

'I need to get help, but who will I get help from.' As the hand swished down Mira shouted "NATSUUU!"

Suddenly there was read light and smoke. "Mira as you did not said the dragon prince thing you will be my personal slave for one month." And there stood Natsu Dragneel full with power.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Oh? What do we have here. Elfman Is that you?"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"I get it now, wake up!" Natsu punched Elfman in the belly and Elfman was back to normal.

"Let's go guys."

 **/**

 **Few moments later...**

In the train Mira tried to remove the 'being my slave for 1month' and that means she need to live in Natsu's house doing house work. The worst part of it was calling him Master.

"Please Natsu, I will clean your room every week."

"No."

"I can give you some money?"

"No."

"Maybe I can take you on a S-class misson!"

"No"

"How about I buy Happy's fish until he dies?"

"Now that is very tempting but still. No." Now Natsu had a devilish smile on his face. Mira was in puppy eyes but she could see moving Natsu's mind was going to be difficult, maybe even impossible.

"Fine, but no dirty stuffs." Said Mira as her face went red.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" asked Natsu.

"N..Nothing!"

When they arrived at the guild everyone was shocked to see everyone wounded except Natsu.

"What happened?" asked a rather shocked Makarov.

"We had a little problem. Nothing we can handle." Answered Natsu. "Now I'm sleepy. Bye." And he just left.

 **/**

 **With Natsu**

"What will I do next?" Natsu asked himself. 'Well you saved her, maybe you should save Edolas next.' Said Naomi.

'Yea may-'

"NATSU!" and a blue furball came rocketing to him.

"Happy? What is wrong?"

"You left me Natsu!" Happy shouted "How could you!"

"sorry happy I had things to do." Then Natsu noticed someone lying in front of his home.

"Hey, Happy who is she?" asked Natsu "I haven't seen her before." Happy and Natsu looked at the face of the person and almost screamed.

" Is that Lisanna?" Asked Happy as he looked around the white haired girl. But Natsu was in his own thoughts.

'Why is Lisanna here? Is she the Lisanna from Edolas?'

As Natsu thinked Lisanna slowly came to life. "Natsu?"

Natsu snapped his head to Lisanna and asked in a whisper "Are you from Edolas?" She looked bewildered at first but shook her head. "Yeah, Why do you ask?" Then she turned her gaze to Happy.

"Wait is that a exceed?" She almost looked scared now.

"Shhh, It's fine Lisanna you are safe now. Let me get you to Porlyusica." He picked up her body and left in to the woods.

* * *

 **/**

 **There you have it it was a awfully long time and thank you for waiting me. I had a test as usual and couldn't write for 2 months. I truly am sorry and I will work my best my best for anther month.**

 **/**

 **P.S. I promised I will write a Omake when I finished the test so today I will put it up.**


	6. omake 1

**Hello guys this one of my "yeah, I'm free!" or "Test Over!" things.**

 **Well Please enjoy!?.,**

 **/**

* * *

 ** _OMAKE (1)_**

/

Natsu's age : 411

 **In Natsu's 'Brain room'**

"I'm bored" This is Naomi Dragneel speaking. "Well maybe I will go to Igneel for company."

She stood up and thought about the place of fire. Suddenly she was standing in front of a very big volcano. When Naomi went inside there was Igneel with his dragon glory.

"Hello Igneel, it was a long time." said Naomi as she bowed toward the Fire dragon king. "How are you?"

The big dragon turned his enormous head to look down the she-devil. "Why hello there E.N.D. What are you doing here?"

"Hmmm? Nothing I just came here for your company." She said as she sat down. "He knows you know."

"Who knows what?" asked Igneel. with a raised eyebrow. She looked around and met the green eyes of the dragon "Natsu knows you are inside him." She answered "He had traveled time and I was brought here by Zeref."

Igneel slowly nodded his head "I see, This is why he never looked sad." Then he looked at the she-devil. "Well What do you think about him?"

"Huh?" Naomi asked clearly confused.

"I was asking... Do you have any feelings for him?" asked Igneel with a sly smirk. "You are two different beings anyway."

"Whatt.t!" Naomi shook her head while trying not to blush. "You can't be serious!"

"Well if you don't want him, I always made his fiance." said Igneel with his smile widening

This got Naomi's full attention.

"What do you mean?!" She snapped.

"Well I knew my son will be dumb in mating so I put him a fiance." Igneel said "My good friend Atlas flames daughter what was her name again?"

Now Naomi was fuming with rage.

"Ah right, her name was Persephone. She was one of the rare dragons who can go in to human mode." Igneel didn't stop "She is very strong and beautiful, plus has good manners, and can cook ve-"

"ALRIGHT I GET IT!" Naomi was about to rant on but remembered something. "Wait didn't acnologia kill every dragon?"

"Well yes, but we sealed her so she will wake up on Natsu's 17 birthday where she will be magically appear." said Igneel with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, I will surely kill th-"

"NAOMI, NAOMI WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Well I think your _student_ has woken up why don't you say Hello to him."

Naomi started walking with the dragons laugh following behind her.

"Hey Naomi how are you?" When she turned around she could see little Natsu running towards her.

Before he could say another word she wordlessly hit him on his face.

TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTO

/

Natsu age : 415

/

"Everyone It is time of the year!" Makarov shouted "We will be playing the guild games!"

"Master who made this guild game Master?" asked Lisanna.

{Well that would be me!} I said {You guys need to play every time I finish a test. Today we will be playing truth or dare!}

"Horray!" They shouted little bit forced.

They all sat on a circle and put the bottle on the middle.

"Well? Let's spin it!"

The bottle turned and landed on...Erza!

'Oh shit were doomed.' Everyone thought as Erza scanned the people with piercing eyes.

"Well... Mira, truth or dare?" asked Erza.

"Hmmm, Well truth." said Mira.

Erza grinned "Who do you have feelings for?"

Mira blushed and poked her fingers together and bite her lips. "Ummm, No one." She said.

{Well you see if you don't speak the truth there will be a major punishment} I said totally scaring the she-demon {Your punishment will be...}

Everyone gulped and looked towards me. I slowly walked towards Mira and told her the order.

{You need to confess to Natsu in his 17th birthday} I whispered.

Mira flared up at once but calmed down and started playing. She turned to Natsu.

"So Natsu truth or dare?" Asked Mira.

"Dare of course." Answered Natsu in a cheerful voice.

The she-demon smirked. "You have to put on a happy costume for the entire day!"

Natsu looked startled but didn't protest. But instead smiled at Mira. "And where do we find a happy costume?"

Before Mira could say something I interfered {Well I have one right here!} as I pulled out one from nowhere.

Natsu looked at me fire burning in his eyes. "I ... will ... kill ... you!" He shouted.

I raised my hands and said {Just put it on man.} He looked me and scowled but still took the uniform.

When he put it on and sat down. There was many laughs.

"Shut up!" Natsu said.

He turned around and saw Ultear trying not to look. He smiled deviously and walked in front of him.

Natsu made a kitty face and put his hand on his cheeks. "Ultearrrrrr, Truth or Dare?" Natsu purred.

Ultear closed her eyes and said "Dare."

Natsu grinned and whispered something in her ears.

This got Ultear so worked up that her face was the sun in the guildhall.

"What did you told her Natsu?" asked Makarov.

"Oh, nothing Gramps." Natsu said with a smile.

/

* * *

 **/**

 **This is Omake 1 so after 3months there will be a omake 2 please put reviews!**

 **Nalu:1**

 **Nalu (x):1**

 **/**

 **PS. Q. What did Natsu asked Ultear to do for a Dare?**

 **A_ 2_ f_ n_ t_ m_ on a D_.**

 **The Answer will be written on the November 6th. When you match the answer I will write 2000 words from now!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for the delay I had a lot of things to do.**

 **Nalu: 1**

 **Nalu x : 1**

* * *

/

 **Chapter 5**

/

 **In Makarov's office**

"So you are saying that you are from an another world called Edolas?" asked Makarov in a serious face.

Edo Lisanna looked to the Older man, a little scared. "Y-Yes."

"This can be a problem." said the master. "The only one that who knows of Edolas is Mystogan and he is not here at the moment."

Lisanna looked at Makarov and Natsu for some help.

"Well we can take you back to Edolas when Mystogan comes back." Said Natsu in a comforting grin. "But right now we can't so how about you join our guild!"

"Well if master let me join, it would be a honer." said Lisanna looking hopeful.

/

 **1 year later**

" I hate this life!"

We can see Natsu in his chair of tartaros.

"Why is everything boring!" Natsu shouted. It had been a year since Liz(Edolas Lisanna) came to fairy tail and everything was so boring.

 **"Well If you don't have anything to do, why don't we have a sparing?"** asked Naomi in his head. **"Actually I have something to say to you so can you come in?"**

Natsu thought that he heard a shake in her voice but just shook it off.

/

 **In Natsu's Head**

"Well what have you wanted to tell me about?"

But Naomi said nothing and started to walk away.

"Hey! Wait!" yelled Natsu. As he caught up to her he saw a very angry girl. Yes, there was a very grumpy Naomi.

Natsu realized that this was not a good sign and started to walk quietly besides her. As they walked the world changed as volcanoes started to come in to view.

After a few more minutes they were in front of the most biggest volcano. In the top they were lava oozing out.

Naomi, who looked frustrated now punched the front of the mountain. Fire flew through the air and the part where she punched began to crumble.

Natsu slowly looked around the angry female and saw Igneel smiling at him.

"IGNEEL!" Natsu smiled and hugged his father.

"Hello there Natsu. Long time no see." said Igneel with his warm voice "Well? How was your trip?"

"It was so boring Naomi didn't talked to me and she sometimes mutters about killing someone." said Natsu in a scared voice.

"Oh, I think a have a answer to who Naomi was thinking to kill." said Igneel with twinkles in his eyes.

"Well who is it Igneel?" asked Natsu.

But before Igneel could answer Naomi interrupted there conversation.

"Don't answer the question Igneel or you are going to regret it."

Igneel smirked but didn't said anything.

"So Natsu do you know what day it is?" asked Igneel while changing the subject.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well you see today is your birthday and I have a birthday present for you!" smiled Igneel. Naomi scowled and gritted her teeth.

"REALLY!" shouted Natsu in excitement "Well what is it?"

"Hmmm... How about you guess it?" said Igneel while he enjoyed the crunched up face of Naomi's.

"Is it a sword?"

"Nope."

"A book?"

"Nope."

"FOOOOD?"

"Nope."

"Well what is it?"

Igneel smirked one last time and said the answer.

"It is your fiance."

"Huh?"

Igneel than realized that Natsu didn't know what a fiance was.

"A fiance is simply your future wife."

"WHHHAAATTTTTT!"

"Do you know Atlas Flame?" asked Igneel.

"Of course he is the hell fire dragon." answered Natsu "I called him uncle."

Igneel sweat dropped than coughed "Well this is Atlas Flames daughter and she is one of the rare dragons who can turn in to a human. Let's meet her shall we."

There was a blinding flash of light and a red stone covered in scales were shown. In the depth of the stone was a young woman who looked like Natsu's age was asleep.

"She is only sleeping and you only can awake her."

But before Natsu could touch the stone Naomi blocked his path.

"Naomi, what is it?" asked Natsu completely confused. "Is something wrong?"'

Naomi stuttered for a second and said "Well, there can not be two souls in this world."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that girl needs to live in this place with me and that means I don't have any privacy.

Natsu raised his eyebrows. "This world is large I'm sure you can have a room for yourself."

"I don't like it." Naomi huffed.

"Then what do you do when I'm gone?"

"We.. well."

Igneel smirked the girl just dug her grave. "I have seen her once in her 'private time'."

Natsu raised his head to the big dragon "Really? So what does she do?"

Naomi's face was white as a ghost and she was about stop Igneel but she was to slow.

"She takes pictures when you are naked."

Silence.

.

.

.

"IGNEEL, YOU JERK!"

She raised her fist kill the dragon right there but heard laughing instead.

"So that is why you need 'private times's huh?" asked Natsu while grinning stupidly.

"N..Natsu this dragon is just lying!" said a very red headed Naomi.

"Ara? How naughty of you Naomi thinking of your student naked?" whispered Natsu as he grabbed her chin.

"Na...Natsu!" squeaked Naomi as her blush was getting hotter and hotter.

Natsu looked into Naomi's eyes for a second and kissed her. When they parted she was panting for breath.

"I love you too."

That 4 words made Naomi's world spin and she sank to the ground.

"Igneel I don't want my present."

Igneel was surprised by his son's answer.

"Why Natsu?" asked the now big eyed Igneel.

"Because I have a mate by my side."

Igneel stared for a moment and started to laugh. "Natsu, you are the next Fire dragon King this means that you can have multiple mates."

Natsu looked shocked. "Plus this dragon here will not stay in this world but will be moved to the real world so you don't need to worry about Naomi."

Natsu looked at Naomi for an answer.

"It's okay Natsu as long as I'm your mate it is okay." She said.

Natsu nodded and touched the stone.

Fire erupted from the egg and with a dragon's roar it broke.

Now everyone could see what the girl looked like. She had orange hair and red eyes and wore a dress that looked like it was made with fire.

When the girl opened her eyes she first saw Igneel.

"Hello Fire dragon king Igneel I have awaken from my slumber."

"Hello there Persephone it is nice to meet you again. The one behind you is Natsu my son."

Persephone turned around and saw Natsu.

"So you are my fiance." said Persephone "Will you turn in to a dragon?"

When Natsu didn't turn into a dragon she got confused. "What is the matter?"

"Well I am human."

"WHAT!"

Persephone turned to Igneel with a snare. "I thought your son was a dragon who you said will defeat Acnologia."

"I didn't lie Persephone he can beat Acnologia and Zeref altogether." Igneel calmly said. "I promise you."

Persephone glanced at Natsu a little longer and sighed.

"Okay for now I think we can be friend."

"Nice." smiled Natsu showing all his teeth. "How about we go to a restaurant? My treat."

Persephone just calmly nodded her head. "Let's go then I want to see your house.

/

* * *

 **Sorry guys for making wait so long for the next chapter I want to write often but I'm still a student so sorry.**

 **I promise you I will write more stories ...**

 _ **HAPPY CHRISTMAS**_

 _ **NEW YEAR!**_

 _ **FROM. B.**_

 _ **PS. DON'T GET SICK!^^**_


End file.
